Lawrence Wells
Lawrence "Larry" Wells is a prolific serial killer & a 70-year-old resident of Grafton who killed over a period of 40 years. His first victim was the husband of Eleanor Marshall, his mistress who was the mother of his son, his last victim. Will and Jack arrive at Lawrence's house and find him waiting in the foyer. Lawrence proudly admits to all the murders and says prison will be a luxury compared to the retirement homes he could afford. No one will forget what he did - it's his legacy. But Will tells Lawrence his final victim was actually his son, not the son of his first victim. Lawrence thought he was killing Joel Summers to get back at his mistress, but in fact, he killed off his true legacy. She knew, even 40 years ago, the monster Lawrence truly was. He dug up the victims, suggesting he knew exactly where they were buried. Some were years, and some decades old. Killing Method Wells went to great lengths to kill his victims in various ways, some of them not even resembling murders, to avoid creating a pattern; how they died wasn't as important to him as them dying by his hand. The victims he killed in more obvious ways, which included blunt force, stabbing and strangulation, were buried in unmarked graves on a beach near where he later erected the totem pole. His other victims were killed in ways designed to look like suicides, accidents or natural deaths and were left to be found and given proper burials; he later dug them up to add their pieces to the totem pole. Named Victims *Eight people killed in obvious murders **1973: Fletcher Marshall (beaten to death) **Seven other unspecified victims *Nine people killed through staged suicides, accidents or fake natural deaths **1977: Eleanor Marshall (killed in a staged car accident) **1986: Anthony Lamb (killed in a staged car accident) **1994: Francesca Bourdain (killed by an overdose of pills) **2001: Adrian Packham (killed by a staged heart attack) **2006: Peter McGee (killed by carbon monoxide poisoning) **Four other unspecified victims *2013: Joel Summers (his son; stabbed once through the heart) Quotes *"I planned this moment, this monument, with precision, collected all my raw materials in advance." (Will) *"My resume. This is my body of work. This is my legacy." (Will) *"This killer's design is to remain unnoticed, a ghost. That is what excited him. Until now. Why is he coming out into the light?" (Will) *"Your one act as a father was to destroy your son." (Will) *"It's open, come in. I'm unarmed." (to Will Graham and Jack Crawford) *"And Fletcher Marshall. And 15 others. (when asked if he was confessing to the murder of Joel Summers) *"I had every reason to kill the others. They just had no reason to die." (to Will and Jack) *"I could wave at a lady and smile. Chew the fat with her at Church, knowing I killed her husband. There is something beautiful about that ball of silence at a funeral, all those people around you, knowing that you made it happen."(to Will and Jack) *"Do I look wealthy to you? Prison is going to be a luxury next to the kind of retirement home I can afford." (to Will and Jack) *"I'm securing my legacy." (to Will and Jack) Category:TV Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Serial killers Category:Psychopaths Category:Characters (Hannibal TV series)